When It All Falls Apart
by an.amazing.lover.still
Summary: What do you do when it all falls apart? Liley. AU.
1. The Day From Hell

**So recently, I've become obsessed with The Veronicas. That's where this story came from. Anyways, it's Liley. I hope you like it. **

**Btw, you should go listen to _When It All Falls Apart_ by The Veronicas. It's an awesome song.**

**Disclamer: Yeah, you know Hannah isn't mine.**

* * *

"Are you serious?!"

Miley Stewart looked down at the vomit staining her shirt. She wouldn't have been mad if it wasn't an old shirt of her moms that she couldn't replace. She turned and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She went into the adjoining bathroom and closed the door, muting the sound of the music coming from down stairs.

"Shit!"

She should have known. Her whole day had been like this.

Her problems had started when she left for school that morning. Her car, the one she had just gotten for her eighteenth birthday, was broken into. Whoever did it took her radio, and her steering wheel. When she got to school around third period, she had a test, which she failed. She had needed that test to pass the class, which she needed to graduate. When she got home from school, she checked the mail, and got a letter from the only college left that she had applied to that hadn't already sent a rejection letter. She had been rejected, again.

Now she had no car, was in danger of not graduating, and she didn't even have a college to go to if she did graduate.

She also had vomit on her mom's shirt. It wouldn't be that bad, if her mom wasn't dead and it was one of the only things of hers Miley had.

Miley peeled off the shirt and threw it in the sink. She should have been enjoying herself. It was her party after all. But with all that was going on today, she was depressed.

Miley turned on the faucet in the sink and left the bathroom to find another shirt. She entered her room to find to people she didn't know making out on her bed.

"Get out!"

The two people looked up at Miley. She picked up a book from off her desk and threw it at them. "I said, get out!" she yelled, picking up a text book. The two people jumped up from the bed and ran from the room. Miley went to the door and closed it. She picked up an old black t shirt from the floor a pulled it over her head.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away."

A head poked around the door. The head belonged to Miley's boyfriend Jake.

"Are you sure I can't talk to you now?" he said.

Miley smiled and said," You can come in."

Jake walked in a walked over to Miley and wrapped her in his arms. "I heard you got puked on by some drunk kid downstairs," Jake said.

"Yeah, I came up here to change my shirt."

There was an awkward silence.

"Umm....Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"I think, I think I..., "Jake started.

Miley was beginning to get annoyed because she knew Jake was stalling. "Jake, just spit it out."

"Miley, I need some space."

Miley backed away from Jake.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I mean..."

"Your breaking up with me", Miley said. She could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Umm...yeah."

Miley turned away from Jake.

"Get out", she whispered.

"Miley I'm sorry. It's, just that-"

"No", she said interrupting him, "I don't want to here it. Just leave."

"Miley..."

"Go."

Jake walked over and kissed her cheek. Miley pushed him away.

"Leave."

Miley listened to Jake's footsteps as he walked away.

When Miley heard the door close she collapsed on her bed. Everything was falling apart, and she didn't know what to do. So she decided to cry, because it was all she could do.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice.**


	2. The Morning After

**Last night I dropped my stereo on my foot and broke it. I spent a good part of the night crying on the floor. Now I'm stuck in the house until my foot heals. But that means I have time to write and update my stories. It's sad because yesterday was my lucky day, and as soon as that day ended, I broke my foot.**

**My Personal Rose: I love the song too; it's one of my favorite songs of theirs.**

**Cellen8: It'll be explained later why Jake broke up with Miley. **

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to introduce Lilly to story.**

**Disclaimer: Still stands, even though I can't.**

**

* * *

**The sunlight woke Miley. It was shining through the window. The house was quiet. She glanced at her clock. It was 7 am. She rolled over.

Miley wasn't sure what to do now. She knew she had to cleanup, but she wouldn't be able to do it all her self. At least not before her dad came home. Normally Jake would help her, but seeing as he was no longer her boyfriend, she now had no help.

Miley didn't have any friends, not any real friends. Any real friends she had she'd lost when she had started dating Jake in the ninth grade. Jake was on the baseball team and was really popular. When Miley started dating him, she spent most of her time with him and his friends. She didn't really like them, she thought they were all stuck up and fake. She had never tried to get close to any of them and only talked to them when she had to. Jake had been her only friend for years.

Miley sighed. She might as well get up.

When Miley opened the door to her bedroom, she heard things moving down stairs. _"Probably some drunken kid trying to make his way home."_ Miley made her way downstairs.

The sounds where coming from the kitchen. Miley found a blond girl moving cups and beer bottles off the counter.

"The phones on the wall if you need to call a cab." Miley said to the girl.

The girl turned around.

"I know were the phone is, Miley." She said smiling.

Miley recognized the girl.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah."

Lilly was Miley's best friend in middle school. They used to spend nearly every minute together. Miley had lost track of Lilly after she had started dating Jake.

Lilly was different than Miley remembered. Her hair was platinum blond and curly, and she was really tan. She had a lip ring in the middle of her bottom lip, and she had a tattoo of a lily on her left arm. She was a lot more feminine now. She had on a mint green sundress and a pair of white flip flops. The only thing that looked the same was her face, with the exception of the lip ring. Same smile, same bright blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited by some football player to your party last night."

Miley shook her head. "I mean, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm helping clean up." Lilly replied.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"It looked like you might need some help, and Jake changed his Facebook status to single, and I thought maybe you'd want someone to talk to." Lilly smiled at Miley.

Miley stared at Lilly for a couple of seconds.

Lilly seemed really genuine, which was refreshing. After spending her days with fake clones, it was nice to be around someone who seemed real.

Miley looked around. She noticed for the first time that most of the house was pretty clean. "How long have you been here?" Miley asked.

"Since last night." Lilly replied.

"Have you been to bed?"

"No."

Miley thought for a moment.

"Where should I start?"

**

* * *

****Since I'm stuck at home with broken foot, leave me lots of reviews to make me feel better.**


End file.
